Mark of Love
by Celeste Belle
Summary: The Hyuuga elders have decided that Hinata must marry a man who is known for his cruelty to women. Kiba learns that there is only one way to save her, to give back her choices. When she chooses Kiba, will the elders support her decision? Will the Hokage?


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: This fanfic came about because of a story I read where Hinata was forced to marry Neji, and asked Kiba for one night to control her own life. No, I don't remember what it was called. I do remember screaming at my computer for several minutes when I realized she was still going to marry Neji instead of defying her clan. Thus, this story was born.

* * *

Mark of Love

Hinata ran from the Hyuuga compound, nearly blinded by the tears that wanted to fall. She was going to be late for her team's training session, but couldn't find it in herself to care. She needed to see her teammates, her best friends. Her mind whirled with the news. She needed to find a way to escape the fate that the elders had set upon her, but she couldn't do it alone.

As the sun climbed high in the sky, she arrived at the training grounds; her tears were dried, but an air of sadness hovered over her. Her teammates, Kiba and Shino, noticed immediately, but chose to remain silent for now. Hinata had gotten better about talking to them about what was bothering her, and always ended up talking after they trained.

She sparred with Shino first. His chakra-eating bugs provided a great challenge for her chakra control. Trading taijutsu blows first, they worked their way up to chakra use. Hinata set the pace for the battle, pushing chakra into her hands and making the first blow. She knew Shino's bugs would eat her chakra, but it signaled the next level of the battle. Flipping away from him, she smirked as Kiba joined her. Sometimes the boys teamed up against her and other times she and Shino teamed against Kiba and Akamaru. Today, however, was Shino's turn to spar against three ninjas. The match continued until evening fell. All were exhausted, as they stretched out on the ground. Side-by-side, they watched the sun hovering on the horizon.

The silence was finally broken as Kiba asked how she was doing. Hinata flinched, but immediately launched into the tale of how the Hyuuga elders believed it would benefit the clan if she married a prestigious leader of a clan from the Sand. He was ten years older than her, and was a known womanizer.

Shino's bugs began moving restlessly and Kiba barely suppressed a growl as she told the name: Goji Abe. He wasn't just a known womanizer. Every male ninja knew of him. His clan's strength was purely physical, and he used his strength against even the women he paid for sex, sometimes beating them until they were near death. Hinata had stopped talking, bravely fighting back tears as Kiba spoke.

"I didn't think any of the Hyuuga elders were even that stupid."

Shino nodded in agreement. "There must be a way to convince them otherwise." He said, even though they all knew the elders' decision was final.

"What am I going to do? He arrives in a week. We're to marry a day later." Hinata's voice was soft with defeat. If she married this man, she would lose control of her clan and of herself. Standing up, Hinata requested one thing before returning to her home. "If you think of a way out of this, please send a message requesting to train with me immediately."

* * *

The week had almost flown by. In two days, Hinata's fiancé would arrive, and her future would be set. She would lose any control she had. None of the three teammates had come up with a way to save her. Hinata had been very withdrawn all week, refusing to leave her room on most days, only travelling outside of the compound to sit.

Neji knew how sad she was, and wished there was a way to save her. Which is why, when the answer had come to him, he had immediately marched to the Hokage's office, demanding to see her. He was admitted only after a long "talk" with a shinobi who had originally told him she was not to be interrupted. When Tsunade dismissed the shinobi she was speaking to, and heard Neji say that he had the solution to Hinata's problem, she listened attentively, summoning the correct shinobi when required.

* * *

Kiba was stunned, to say the least. He couldn't believe that Neji had found this solution, when he could not. It pertained to Kiba's clan, after all, and he _should_ have been the one to think of it. He raced to the training grounds, where he would meet Hinata. Neji was taking the message to her.

When Hinata arrived, Kiba could see the negative changes in her: dark circles under her eyes, matted hair, pale complexion, all signs of a broken woman. And she wasn't even married to him yet!

"Oh, Hinata." Kiba sighed in sympathy as he took her hand and lead her to sit under a tree. Any inhibitions he'd had about this plan were erased as he took in the sight of her swollen, bloodshot eyes.

Sitting next to her, he pulled her into his embrace. Cradling her trembling form, he relayed the plan.

"If you become part of the Inuzuka clan, no other may claim you as his wife. If you allow me to mark you as my mate, no other man will ever touch you." Kiba promised

Gasping, Hinata sat up. That was a great plan. But would it work? They had to try. It was her last chance. Her lifeless mind suddenly became active; whirling, it processed the new information. She had a choice! She could choose to spend the rest of her life with someone she cared about.

Nodding, she agreed. Lifting her into his strong arms, Kiba sped toward his home. Akamaru stood outside the door, keeping watch. Leading her to the bed, he urged her to sit beside him. She was nervous, and he rubbed her arms to try to soothe her fears.

"It may hurt at first, but it won't last long." He murmured, gently cupping her chin and tilting her face towards his.

"I want this, Kiba. Please." The words had barely left her when Kiba gently kissed her lips.

Shocked, Hinata blushed. "Wh—why…would you…?"

He chuckled. "We're going to be mates, Hinata. It's natural for me. Instinct. Besides…" he added, "I _do_ love you."

Smiling, she nodded. "I love you too, Kiba."

Leaning over her, Kiba stepped between her legs. Hinata gripped the fabric of his jacket as he removed her jacket and mesh shirt, leaving only her tank top on. Bending down, his lips lightly brushed over her neck, planting gentle kisses. When he felt her relax into him, he opened his mouth and sunk his canines into the soft skin where her neck met her shoulder. Hinata tensed up and cried out as a wave of pain overcame her. Gripping his jacket so hard her knuckles turned white, she could feel the tears streaming down her face.

Kiba felt her distress as she tensed. Rubbing soothing circles on her arms, he gently withdrew. Pulling away from her, he cleaned the blood from the wound. Dropping to his knees, he cradled her face in his hands as he wiped away her tears.

"Are you okay?" he asked, knowing she was in pain

"Yes." Hinata assured him. The pain was still there, but it was fading with every passing second. Stroking her cheek with his fingers, Kiba stared deeply into her eyes. Blushing, Hinata buried her face in his chest. Clasping her arms around his neck, she hugged him tightly to her. One of her best friends had just given her the place in his heart that was meant to belong to the woman he fell in love with. This was the greatest gift he ever could have given her: her life.

Akamaru's bark shattered the moment, just as the sound of someone walking through the door caused them to move apart. Kiba crouched in a defensive position between Hinata and the door. When Hiashi walked through, Kiba growled. Hiashi took a fighting stance, prepared to remove his daughter forcefully and take her back to the compound.

Hinata, however, sensing his intentions, stood proudly, moving beside Kiba. The bite marks, both scarred over already because of the clan's jutsu, stood out against her skin. Hiashi blinked, taking in the sight of his daughter, standing up against him. When he noticed the scars, his eyes narrowed with rage. His weakest daughter dared to defy their clan.

"What have you done?" he screamed

Rushing towards her with the intentions of teaching Hinata her place, he was shocked when Akamaru knocked him back.

Kiba's growl preceded his fist just before it made contact with Hiashi's face. Kiba only threw one punch before he moved back to stand protectively in front of Hinata.

Addressing Hiashi in a tone that only a future clan leader could use, Kiba said "You will _never_ touch my mate. Nor will you ever attempt to cause her harm. Hinata is an Inuzuka now, and your hold over her is finished."

Hana had arrived only moments after Hiashi. Upon hearing the words of her younger brother, she stepped into the room. Glancing at Hinata's neck, she assessed the bites. Nodding in understanding, she turned to Hiashi, who stood in a daze.

"Lord Hiashi, what my brother says is true. Hinata is Kiba's mate now, and you no longer have any say in her life." When Hiashi began to protest, she raised her hand to beg his silence. "Please wait, just a moment. If you wish to contest this, you will need to bring it up with the Hokage. It is out of our hands."

"I understand." Hiashi was furious, but he was bound by law. "I will meet you at the Hokage's office in a few moments."

As he left in a puff of smoke, Hana turned to Kiba, eyes narrowing. "Explain."

Taking a deep breath, Kiba began to explain the situation as Hinata turned to put her jacket back on. Hana remained silent through the tale, merely nodding in places. While she understood his reasoning, she also knew he could regret his decision later on if Hinata was not the person he truly loved. Watching as Kiba turned his eyes toward Hinata as she spoke, however, Hana knew this wouldn't be a problem. Her brother was more in love with the girl than he knew.

At the Hokage's office, Hiashi shook with rage. Neji and some other branch members stood behind him; the elders who were present shouted at the Hokage. Kiba and Hinata stood across the room, hand-in-hand. Hana, and Kiba's mother stood next to them. Tsunade listened to the elders before hushing them and turning to Kiba.

"Speak, Inuzuka. Why would you do this?"

Kiba replied at once; there was no hesitation or guilt in his voice. "The man the elders chose was unsuitable."

A cry of outrage came from the Hyuugas. One shouted , "That's none of your business!"

"He's right. The Hyuuga affairs are none of your concern." Tsunade said, secretly pleased with how well Kiba was controlling his temper; it couldn't have been easy for the boy. One look at Akamaru, whose fur stood on end, showed how badly the boy wanted to knock their heads together.

"When a poor decision made by the people who are supposed to protect her causes Hinata to cry, I make it my business." He replied calmly.

Tsunade sighed, raising a hand to quiet the Hyuuga. "One more outburst, and you will all be removed forcefully from this office." The ANBU who stood behind her desk took two steps forward.

"Come here, Hinata." Tsunade said.

Hinata moved to stand next to her, tense as she was scrutinized. Moving the collar of her shirt aside, Tsunade examined the mark. It had healed over nicely. _Only a jutsu could have healed it this well, this quickly._ Tsunade realized. Tilting her head, she considered. She knew of the Hyuuga plan to marry Hinata off. While she did not approve of their choice, she was not allowed to interfere in clan matters unless it became a matter of the village's safety….

Tsunade motioned Hinata to return to Kiba's side. Hinata visibly relaxed as she was able to return to Kiba. She knew she was safer—much safer—with Kiba than with her family. _Then again,_ she thought, _Kiba is my family now_. That thought brought a light blush to her face, but she focused her attention on the Hokage, who stood to address the room.

"Lord Hyuuga, you have come here today to ask me, as Hokage, to interfere in what is clearly a clan affair. No doubt you have seen Hinata's mark, and know that I am the only one in this village who can remove the jutsu." Fixing him with a glare, she waited. At Hiashi's nod, she continued. "Then you must all realize that whatever my decision, you must respect it. Because it is final, and you do not have the power to contest it, even if you do not like it." She looked at both Hiashi and Kiba, who stiffened.

Tsunade took a deep breath and continued. "It is understood that the Hokage will only interfere in clan issues if there is immediate danger to the village. There is no such danger. For this reason, as Hokage, I am ordering _you,_" she addressed the Hyuuga, "to accept Hinata's decision. She has chosen to become an Inuzuka in a binding ceremony that cannot be undone by any jutsu you possess. It is permanent and it is _her_ choice."

Kiba grinned and placed an arm around Hinata's waist when she looked like she might collapse from relief. Hiashi opened his mouth to speak, but was silenced by Akamaru's triumphant bark.

But Tsunade was not finished. "Hyuuga!" She barked. The elders tensed. "This is an order, from the Hokage to each of you. Consider carefully your decisions, and why Hinata has refused them. Then consider why, at this moment, I consider her the bravest member of the Hyuuga clan." With a wave of her hand, she dismissed them.

The Inuzuka clan, including Hinata, went to their home. The stress of the past week had finally gotten to Hinata, and when they appeared inside the house, her knees buckled. Kiba was quick to catch her and, with a glance at his mother, who nodded and whispered that they would speak later, he carried her to his…their room. Akamaru followed closely, whimpering in distress as he asked about Hinata.

"She's fine." Kiba assured him, opening the door quietly. Placing her gently on the bed, he kissed her forehead.

Smiling, Hinata blinked up at him. "It went well." She was feeling much lighter now, less stressed.

"Yes. It did. I honestly wasn't sure she was gonna support us for a minute." He laughed loudly.

His laugh was contagious, and Hinata joined him. Grabbing his hand, she pulled him to lie next to her on the bed. He went willingly, glad to finally be able to relax. When he was beside her, Hinata was suddenly shy. Reaching out, Kiba drew Hinata into his embrace. She stiffened, uncertain of what he wanted from her. They had been teammates long enough that Kiba could read her easily.

"It's all right, Hinata. This is just natural for me. After all, you're my mate now. It's instinctive for me to want to be close to you."

His words soothed her, and she burrowed into his embrace. Cuddling into his chest, she smiled. She was safe now, and no one could harm her. Kiba was her teammate, her friend, and now, her mate. And maybe one day, he would love her the same way she loved him.

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you think. It's a one-shot for now, but I may add a chapter later. Much later. If so, it would be a short chapter set several years into their future. Would anyone be willing to read that?


End file.
